


Aire, arena y agua

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso en aquel lugar perdido del mundo, Sayid tiene algo a lo que aferrar su esperanza: una foto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aire, arena y agua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/gifts).



> Situado en algún momento de la temporada 1. Regalo de navidad para [](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/)**seelphy**.

El campamento es un bullicio constante. Repleto de gritos, peleas, gente cargando cosas y quién sabe qué más. Uno podría pensar que todo el ruido tiene su parte buena, contribuyendo a que la gente actúe más y piense menos. Porque, quizá, si se ponen a pensar en el accidente, o en su situación, o en todo lo que ha pasado desde que han llegado… quizá, entonces, la desesperanza es lo único que se cierna ante ellos.

Pero Sayid disfruta pensando, y disfruta del silencio. Por eso a veces le gusta alejarse un poco de todo, sentarse en un rincón más alejado de la playa (donde apenas lleguen los gritos de Sawyer, las órdenes de Jack o las notas de la guitarra de Charlie) y perder la vista en la lejanía.

Ante él, todo es mar. Aire, arena y agua. Y a Sayid le da por pensar en lo único que lleva consigo desde el accidente; en trasladar su mente a aquel rincón de su vida que siempre está presente. Porque, ni siquiera allí, en aquel rincón alejado de cualquier retazo de civilización, podría olvidase de Nadia.

Sayid aún conserva su fotografía, aunque no le es necesaria para mantenerla en su mente. La recuerda como si se la hubiera dado el día anterior. Le da la vuelta, posando los ojos en la dedicatoria que conoce de sobras. Se sabe de memoria cada trazo, cada giro de la tinta, la forma de cada una de las letras.

Y mira el mar. El horizonte. Como si, de alguna forma, pudiera estar allí la respuesta. O mejor aún, la _salvación_.

Sayid sonríe; es una sonrisa triste, pequeña y apagada. Pero es una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. Por todo lo que ella le ha dado, antes y ahora. Porque, quizá, su recuerdo es lo único que le ayuda a mantener frescas en su mente las ganas de sobrevivir. De no darlo todo por perdido, porque eso sería algo que Nadia jamás le dejaría hacer.

_Nos veremos. Volveremos a vernos, sea como sea._

“En esta vida o en otra”, decía ella. Y quizá tenía toda la razón.

—¡Sayid! —Es la voz de Kate, gritándole desde algunos metros de distancia. Se acerca rápidamente por la arena, apretando el paso para llegar a su posición—. ¿Estás bien?

Sayid sacude la cabeza, asiente, traslada su mente a la isla: —Sólo estaba distraído. ¿Qué pasa?

—Jack quiere saber qué te parece la organización de las comidas —le informa—. Hay ciertas… diferencias de opinión.

—Lo sospechaba. He oído gritos. —Sayid niega con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida—. Será mejor que vaya a poner orden.

—Deberías.

Y Sayid se pone en pie y encamina sus pasos de vuelta al campamento, hundiendo enérgicamente los pies en la suave arena. Con la mente lejos ( _muy_ lejos) de aquella pequeña isla que se ha convertido en su casa.  



End file.
